Things Worth Knowing
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: AU. Sequel to 'Dilemma'. School days are said to be the best of one's life. With friends who ought to be institutionalised, his father teaching him, a Slytherin who wants him dead, and constant detentions, Teddy Lupin would be inclined to disagree.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: It's not mine and whatever I told people last Saturday night, 'I am J.K. Rowling, come and dance with me' was just a chat-up line and I'm sorry for my lies.**

**A/N: So this is AU and it's in the Requiem series. It's a follow-on to Dilemma (but you needn't have read either of them) and these are a series of linked one-shots, but they're not in chronological order. If you've read my stuff before, you know how this is going to work. If you haven't, give it a try.**

**A/N 2: This first chapter is a re-post of the second chapter of Dilemma. **

_1__st__ September 2009_

With a packed trunk, his father's owl (for appearance's sake) and acid green hair, Teddy Lupin was ready to face almost anything. He had been tempted to give himself a tattoo and an eyebrow piercing just to be absolutely certain that no-one was going to make a comment about his beloved father - not to his face, at least.

Lupin had quickly put that idea to bed.

"Dad, what if it puts me in Slytherin?"

Lupin sighed and smiled down at his son. "So what? I know lots of perfectly lovely Slytherins, very academic, very high-flyers, innately nice."

Teddy raised an eyebrow, blatantly rather dubious. "Really?"

"Well, no, but you could be the first."

Teddy managed a faint smile, though he was now feeling very sick indeed. He spared a hug and a kiss for his mother, almost ignoring his father for fear that other people see them together.

"Bye, Teddy."

Teddy winked at his sister. "See you, pipsqueak."

"Come and see me after school tomorrow," Lupin murmured, conscious that his son's fears of being detected as a teacher's son were worse than ever before, handing over the caged barn owl. "And be nice to him."

Teddy nodded and took a deep breath, dragging his trunk with one hand and swinging the disgruntled owl's cage in the other. It was easier now, without his father beside him, looking like him and talking like him and standing like him and…being obviously related to him.

"OW!"

Teddy peered into the carriage. "Hello?"

The boy stood up, pushing his trunk back against the wall. "Bloody thing." He had a thick Liverpool accent and skin the colour of milk chocolate, but Teddy was captivated by his eyes - the same colour as his father's.

"Sorry, man." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Tom. Tom Collins. Is this your first year too?"

Teddy grinned and nodded, shaking Tom's hand. This had taken no time. "Like the cocktail?"

Tom sighed. "Yeah."

"Sorry, I bet you get that all the time."

Tom smirked. "No, first time I've ever heard it."

Teddy laughed. "Oh, I'm Ted, by the way."

"Cool hair. Did your folks let you dye it?"

Teddy beamed at him. "Do you want to see something cool?" He changed his hair to his favourite shade of purple and back again.

For a moment, Tom was silent and Teddy began to think he should have kept his gift to himself but the other boy's jaw dropped and he grinned.

"That's dead good."

Teddy laughed. "But, yeah, my parents let me do pretty much anything…except drugs. I don't think I'd get away with that. Do you…um…do you want to find a compartment?"

Tom nodded. "If I can shift this damn trunk. I might have to sit out 'ere on my tod."

Teddy shook his head. "It's really weird how we're speaking the same language and I don't understand a word you say."

"On my own, you dozey get." He opened the nearest door. "'Ere's one."

Inside, sat a tall girl with jet black hair and piercing electric blue eyes. She raised her eyebrows and put down _Witch Weekly_, obviously thinking that the two boys were far more entertaining.

"Oh, hello."

The girl pursed her lips in reply and returned to her magazine, flicking through the fashion pages and humming to herself.

"I'm Teddy."

"Erin," she replied, her gaze not leaving the page.

Teddy frowned slightly. "Are you Scottish?"

Erin sighed and slammed her magazine onto the table separating them. "Why? What's it to you?"

Teddy held his hands up in surrender. "I just wondered why you came to London to go back to Scotland."

Erin sat up straight. "Well, I wasn't going to _walk_ to Hogwarts and the flying carpet's gone in for it's M.O.T." She flicked the page over. "What have you done to your hair?"

Teddy smirked. "Oh, do you like it?"

Erin returned to her icy silence.

Tom blew the air out of his cheeks and took the seat opposite her. "What's your problem, love?"

Erin peered over the top of her page, fixing Tom with her incredibly blue eyes and silencing him, seemingly holding him in a trance. "Are you talking to me?"

"No, I was talking to Jabba the Hutt."

Finally, she put down her magazine and leant across the table. "What the hell is Jabba the Hutt?"

Teddy, exposed to his father's odd preferences from a very young age, replied, "He's a really fat alien. Though you're not either, I don't think. Unless you're an alien, which, this being _my_ life, could be entirely possible." The silence deafened him, ringing in his ears. Why couldn't he think about what he was about to say and then keep quiet? "What House do you think you'll be in?"

Tom hummed for what felt like a whole ten minutes. "Hufflepuff. That's where they put everyone who doesn't know where they're going."

Teddy smiled strangely. "My Mum was a Hufflepuff."

Tom winced. "What was your Dad?"

Teddy cleared his throat and mumbled, "Gryffindor." _And he's totally not the Head of it._

"Oh, go for that one, I would. Still, even Hufflepuff's better than Slytherin. It's got the shadiest characters in it. Half of Azkaban were in Slytherin."

Erin made a slightly nasal sound but pressed the subject no further.

"What about you, Erin?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh."

Well, this was awkward. Teddy fidgeted. He wasn't sure if he and Tom were really friends and Erin seemed to despise him. He remembered what his father had said about Sirius, and opted to talk her into submission.

"Is that where your parents were?"

Erin nodded.

"Did they see you off or did the Dementors not let them out for the day?"

Teddy stared at Tom, his mouth agape. "You've got some nerve, aye."

Erin stuffed the magazine into the pocket of her robes. "For your information, my mother and father fought against Voldemort during the war, and er…just so you know, Dementors don't guard Azkaban anymore so if you're going to insult my family, at least do it properly."

"So who _are_ your family?"

Erin glanced toward Teddy. "You know, I think maybe a darker green would have suited you."

"What? Like this?" His hair was now emerald and Erin raised her eyebrows, leaning back in her chair.

"That's um…useful, I suppose."

Teddy grinned. "Very. My Mum's a Metamorphagus." He might as well come out with it. "And my Dad's the Charms teacher."

Tom winced. "Oh, that is going be dead awkward. You're going to look like a right bell-end, mate."

"Thanks, Tom, I really appreciate your support."

Tom shrugged. "I'm just saying. Tough love, Ted. Tough love."

Erin's response was considerably more detached. "And who is your father?"

"Remus Lupin."

Tom gasped. "No way! I've got his Chocolate Frog card. I've got the whole Order. And Circe. I've got five of her. Oh, and Merlin, and I thought I saw an Agrippa one once. They're really hard to find."

Erin met Teddy's eyes and rolled hers. He grinned at her.

"This is Tom."

Erin nodded and held out her hand. "Erin McCormack."

Tom, surprised by her sudden display of friendship, took her hand and shook it loosely.

"They say the way to spot a big girl's blouse is by a loose handshake," said Erin, smiling at him.

Tom smiled back. "Sorry about…you know."

"It's all right. I've had a lot worse. A lot truer too."

Teddy decided not to ask. Though, of course, he could not speak for Tom; sadly.

"Like what?"

* * *

It came as no surprise that he was placed in Gryffindor (he had morphed his hair a shade of brilliant crimson before he even sat on the stool). Though, as Erin took her seat opposite him, plainly the only person unsurprised was indeed Erin.

"I thought you were going to be a Slytherin," said Tom, halfway through a sausage, some time later when the shock had evidently sunk in.

Erin's expression was one of vague disgust. "So did I. Still, my half-uncle was here and my mother kept telling me how she _should_ have been." She turned to a girl on her right. "Can you pass the feta? I'm Erin."

Teddy and Tom shared an incredulous look. She certainly hadn't been this approachable on the train. Perhaps she was only pleasant to other beautiful people who radiated 'Ice Queen'.

"Galatea."

"This is Thomas, you'll probably want to avoid him." Tom glared at her across the table and Erin smirked back. "And Ted, who doesn't seem so bad because he's barely had the chance to speak with Tom around. Oh, and he can do things with his hair."

Galatea smiled. "Yes, I can see."

"He's a Metamorphagus," said Tom, shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Cool, isn't it?"

Erin wrinkled her nose. "I really don't want to see the contents of your mouth, but yes, I have to agree."

Teddy beamed at her. "And, it's not a good look, Tom."

Tom elbowed him and returned to eating, a task all of itself. It was distinctly reminiscent of feeding time for a Piranha.

"Good God, boys disgust me."

Galatea nodded. "You can't even taste that, surely."

Tom merely continued to shovel them down. "I haven't eaten all day. I was too nervous."

Erin's face betrayed no hint of amusement. "No. Far too nervous to eat five Chocolate Frogs, six cauldron cakes and two boxes of Every Flavour Beans."

Galatea's mouth dropped open. "How are you so thin? That's what I want to know. Merlin, boys get away with everything."

"Because we're not so obsessed," said Tom. "Pass me the sausages."

Erin pursed her lips. "So one of us can change his whole head into that of a duck, one of us is covered in mashed potato, and one of us is going to murder Tom before the year is through. Do you want to be our friend?"


	2. In which Erin is awestruck

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

_October 6__th__ 2012. Fourth year. Third floor corridor. 12:32. _

One thing was for certain. Every pair of eyes peering over the heads of the crowd could not believe what they were seeing.

For one thing, surely a teacher's son oughtn't engage in such behaviour, and though no-one would have thought so with his ever-changing vivid hair colour, Teddy Lupin was a placid child. He was regularly reprimanded by almost all of his teachers for his innate sense of poor timing and mischievous nature. Yet, he also knew when a joke had gone too far. Often doing little work, he succeeded in each task presented to him. He was remarkable, but he liked people to think he was really rather average.

The task before him on this occasion was refraining from knocking the living daylights out of Evan Perkins.

"Does she keep him on a leash?"

Teddy, unused to confrontation, had not developed his father's usual retort to anti-lycanthrope jibes. His silver eyes flashed with anger.

"Does she make him howl, yeah? Come to think of it, Lupin, do your parents even know that bestiality is illegal or what?"

Tom gritted his teeth and pulled on his best friend's elbow. "Come on, Ted. I know I say this every time, but he's really not worth it."

"Hey, what do you get if you cross a witch and a werewolf? Ted Lupin."

"Shut up! Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"

"Come on, Lupin. Make me."

Teddy couldn't think why he did it for the life of him. Evan Perkins was almost twice the size of him and while morphing into a six foot seven wall of muscle was certainly an option, it was an unsporting one. Without thinking of the consequences, he flung himself at Perkins and began to repeatedly hit out until the blood from his sore knuckles mixed with that of Evan's severely battered nose.

"What the hell's going on?"

Even as he was punched in the face, Teddy recognised Erin's matter-of-fact tones in her broad accent.

"Ted, back off. The Hospital Wing needs the beds."

Galatea let out a series of high pitched whimpers and began to shift her weight from left leg to right.

"Oh, Tom, can't you do something?"

Tom scoffed. "What do you want me to do, Ti? Wade in and let them hit me? Sod off."

Erin growled in frustration. "Tia, go and find Professor Lupin. Tom, stand there and be a pansy."

"What are you doing then if you're calling me a bleeding pansy?"

"_I_, Thomas, am going to yank our best friend off Perkins by his hair. Excuse me." She marched over to Teddy and pushed him away. "Get _off _him! You are in trouble like you wouldn't believe when your dad finds out."

Perkins smirked.

"And I don't know why you're laughing, you smarmy bastard. When Lupin finds out you're the cause of this, you're going to wish you were dead."

Teddy's hands dripped with his own blood and his chest heaved.

"Lupin! Perkins!"

Teddy froze, the sound of his father's voice almost chilling his blood as he thought of several consequences. Detention? Suspension? Expulsion? His father would surely throw a fit. Worse, he'd most certainly tell his mother.

He caught sight of Tom wincing and knew that the outcome was not going to be good. He had never been referred to by his last name, not by his father who knew how neurotic he could be about their shared surname during term-time.

"What on earth is going on?" Presumably catching sight of Evan's broken nose, he sent him immediately to the Hospital Wing. Turning to his son, he said almost coldly, "I think you'd better get cleaned up and then you can explain in my office."

Lupin stalked off, dispersing the gathered crowd, leaving his son to tentatively touch his bloodied lip and ignore the concerned glances his friends threw at him from time to time as they stood in the corridor.

"Ted, I didn't have much choice," said Galatea, shifting her weight awkwardly and pulling down the sleeves of her crimson and gold trimmed jumper. "I'm sorry."

Teddy winced and licked the split in his lip, tasting blood. He said nothing.

"Ted, you'd better go."

Teddy knew this, though he did not trust his legs to function.

"Go," said Erin, her brilliant blue eyes bearing into his.

The office was empty and peering down the stairs into the classroom, Teddy found his father at his desk. He shut the door quietly and almost crept across the room, devoid of its desks as Lupin preferred practical use of the spells he taught.

"Dad?"

Lupin almost reprimanded him for not referring to him as a teacher, but as his son's lip was swollen and still bleeding freely, bruises were forming on his cheek, it didn't seem appropriate.

"Ted, what happened?"

Teddy winced and dabbed the sleeve of his jumper against the deep cut in his bottom lip. "He said that…that you should be kept on a leash and stuff and then he asked me if Mum knew that bestiality was illegal and then he said I was some sort of cross-breed so I punched him. It was really stupid because Mum showed me how to do it so my knuckles didn't bleed and look." He presented his beaten knuckles to his father who only rolled his eyes.

"Ted, you have to toughen up."

"I'm tough enough, thanks. I just don't like him saying those things about you."

Lupin smiled, a strange glint in his eyes. "I don't much care for it either. Keep out of his way and let me handle this one, all right? He'll get a comeuppance sooner or later. People always do."

Teddy sniffed. "Okay."

"And chin up, Ted. Don't let him get to you."

"Okay."

"Oh, and you have detention on Thursday."

* * *

_October 8__th__ 2012, Charms Classroom 14:46_

Lupin laid the marked test on Evan Perkins' desk with a flourish. "Not your best. Thirty-three percent. Perhaps if you'd spent more time worrying about Charms revision than my sex life, you'd have done a little better."

The class gasped collectively and Teddy blushed scarlet.

"For instance, question 2a should have been - wand out, up you get - a shield move. I know you know it. We covered it only last week. Why don't you give it another try?"

Perkins gawped. "Sir, it's…I…"

Teddy tried not to delight in this moment but he couldn't help himself. His father had had the good sense to split he and Tom up, and he met his best friend's eye across the classroom, both holding back their beaming smiles.

"_Rictusempra_."

Perkins doubled up, collapsed on the floor and laughed like a lunatic. Teddy finally allowed himself to grin at Tom.

"Evan," said Lupin, the picture of innocence as he removed the spell, "you didn't disarm me. It's a really rather simple charm. We were reviewing it. I teach it to twelve-year-olds. What is it that you cannot grasp?"

"Professor-"

"Never mind. We'll get plenty of practice in later while you're in detention. Back here, seven o'clock sharp."

Teddy, who was also going to be present for detention, had a very bad feeling about this.

Evan Perkins frowned and as soon as the bell rang, stormed out, half dragging his best friend with him.

Erin approached her teacher and hovered beside his desk.

"What can I do for you, Erin?"

"I um…I just want to say, Sir, that that was the coolest thing I think I've ever seen."


	3. In which Tom is oblivious

Disclaimer: See Prologue

_November 17th 2015. Seventh year. Third Floor Corridor. 13:23_

"Trust me, Ellie, if you want him, _stop_ sending him notes. It's all about ice queen," was all of his sister's conversation that Teddy managed to catch before she had ensnared his best friend.

Casually, Emma Lupin unclipped a charm from her bracelet and dropped it onto the floor. Immediately, Tom Collins fell into the trap and picked it up before it could be trampled.

"Mate, is that your sister?"

Teddy nodded, rolling his eyes. "With her cronies, yeah."

"She's a bloody stunner."

Teddy flinched, evidently repulsed. "She's my _sister_! She's disgusting. You can't fancy her, Tom. You just _can't_. She still eats spaghetti hoops!"

"Don't be such a snob," said Galatea. "_I_ still eat spaghetti hoops."

"And she pissed the bed until she was eight!"

Erin laughed, but Tom was evidently not listening.

"Why?" asked Galatea.

"Nightmares," replied Teddy, "but that's not the point. He _can't_ be doing this."

"Emma! Emma! I think you dropped something."

Emma turned, her black eyes wide and twinkling. "Tom?"

Beside her, her friends stared in awe. Teddy knew where this was going. This was a demonstration of 'Ice Queen'.

"I think the clasp must have come loose."

Emma beamed. "Thanks." She held out her wrist and a little smile played on her heavily glossed lips as Tom reattached the painted snitch charm to her bracelet.

"No problem. Maybe you should, like, get it looked at…or something."

Erin shuddered beside him and Teddy grinned at her.

"She's only thirteen," he said. "I'm going to have his name put on a list."

"Doesn't it just make you sick? He's such a sap. She's not even pretty."

"Oi! That's my sister you're talking about."

Erin shrugged. "And? It's the truth. And she's fat."

"She's not _fat_," said Galatea. "She's a bloody pixie. Just because you're a twig."

"And she's short."

Teddy was forced to agree. "She's not ugly and she's not fat, but she _is_ short."

"But," Erin admitted, "she's got cracking tits and she's only fourteen."

"Tomorrow," Teddy reminded her. "She's fourteen tomorrow."

Erin glared. "So a thirteen-year-old has bigger breasts than me? Let joy be unconfined."

Tom bounded back, the grin refusing to even droop slightly at Erin's filthy glance in his direction.

"Guess who's going to Hogsmeade with me."

Teddy groaned.

"Would it be Emma?" asked Galatea, smiling wryly back at him.

"No," snapped Erin, "the _Pope_. Of _course_ it's Emma." She hugged her books to her chest and stormed off.

"You're going the wrong way!" Tom called after her, but she ignored him. "What in the name of arse is the matter with her?"

"Frankly," snapped Galatea, "if you don't know what's wrong then you're clearly stupider than you look and that's worrying."

She trotted after Erin, her bright blonde hair bobbing as she went.

Teddy waited until she was ought of sight before dragging Tom into a far corner. "Why would you do that?"

Tom frowned. "You've lost me."

"Emma is thirteen. She is _far_ too young for you."

Tom laughed. "Oh come on, Ted. I know she's your sister and I'm not going to try anything on with her. I just think she's nice. She looks nice, she talks nice, she does her hair nice. I've wanted to ask her for ages and now I've had the opportunity."

Teddy sucked in a breath. "Okay, here are the rules One, she is my sister so you're not allowed to stick your dick in her. End of story. Two, she is underage so you're not allowed to stick your dick in her. End of story. Three, you mess with Emma like you mess with everyone else you've taken to Hogsmeade and I will mess with your facial features. Are we clear?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother."

"And finally, you're not allowed to rub it in Erin's face or she will be clipping off your balls with a pair of Professor Longbottom's secateurs."

"Erin? What's Erin got to do with anything?"

Teddy sighed. "Don't be a retard all your life, Tom. Now come on. I don't want to be late. Loveland's detentions are getting scary. He says he spends more time with me than his wife and since then, he's turned into a right sadist." Without using a great deal of force, he punched Tom in the arm. "Oh, and that'll be your first and last date with my sister or you'll get another one."


	4. In which Teddy chooses

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

_March 28th 2011. Gryffindor common room. 17:30_

"What are you thinking?"

Tom blew the air out of his cheeks. "I'm wondering how flies can walk on the ceiling."

Erin growled her frustration and went back to her sheet.

"Well," said Galatea, ever the peacemaker, "_I_ was thinking maybe Divination. It sounds so intriguing."

Teddy scoffed. "Too woolly. You can make that stuff up and get an O."

Tom's eyes lit up. "Mate, we're sorted."

Teddy shook his head sadly. "I made the mistake of saying it in front of my Mum and Dad and they said that taking a subject because it was easy was the stupidest thing they'd ever heard."

Erin laughed coldly. "Your father would kill you if you took Divination."

"You know what's frightening," said Teddy, ticking Care of Magical Creatures, "I actually he think he would. He's bloody obsessive. He's got my whole future planned out in his head. And Emma's."

Erin frowned. "Emma?"

"My kid sister." Teddy sighed and tapped his fingers against the table. "I mean, I love him but he just pisses me off. He said if I had a genuine interest in reading the future, then all power to me, but if I wanted an easy pass, he'd be disappointed. How's that supposed to make me feel? I'd be disappointed. That just makes it sound like I've ruined his life."

Galatea laughed. "At least he cares. Though he does like a bit of melodrama, your Dad. I remember that first lesson when he gave that speech."

Teddy cringed. "Please don't remind me."

Tom glared. "That's not even funny. I still get the creeps when I stay round in summer."

"I'm a liberal werewolf," said Erin, grinning, "hear me roar."

Teddy groaned. "Shut up."

"Well I like him," said Galatea.

"You like _everyone_," Teddy protested.

"I do not."

"Yes," he said, "you _do_. Go on then. Name me one person you utterly despise."

Galatea pursed her lips. "Evan."

"Evan doesn't count," said Tom. "He's a dickhead. One normal human being that you dislike."

"Okay, no-one."

"Point proven," said Teddy. "What are you taking, Ti?"

"Divination and Ancient Runes."

Teddy nodded. "Maybe I'll take Ancient Runes then."

"What did your Dad take?" asked Erin, ticking her third box. "He can't complain if you take the same subjects."

"Dad took Care of Magical Creatures - I am too -, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"Oh," said Erin. "Me too." She stood and almost skipped over to her Head of House, turning in her subject choices.

Desperate, Teddy turned to Tom. "What about you?"

"Divination-"

Erin rolled her eyes. "How did I guess?"

"- and Muggle Studies."

Teddy gawped. "Tom, you live with a Muggle!"

Tom grinned. "I know. Talk about an easy pass. It'll be Os all round at this rate."

"Cheat," whispered Erin, her head buried deep in _Quidditch Through The Ages_.

"Tom, take Care of Magical Creatures with me," Teddy almost begged. "Come on. It'll be so much fun."

Tom frowned. "It might be Flobberworms."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "It's Hagrid. Flobberworms? Come off it. It'll be full of deadly stuff."

Galatea shook her head. "I thought you were supposed to be encouraging him."

Erin pursed her lips. "_I'm_ taking it. You won't be on your own."

Teddy shrugged. "I don't care about being on my own but you take everything way too seriously."

Erin looked pointedly at Tom. "And he takes _nothing_ seriously. I know who I'd rather be working with if I wanted to pass these exams."

Tom glared and ticked the box for Care of Magical Creatures. "Bring it, bitch. You think you can do better than me? It's on."

Tom handed in his sheet and Teddy grinned at Erin.

"Thanks, McCormack."

Erin winked. "Any time, Lupin. I'm not having him cheat his way through his O.W.L.s and think he's it. I'd never hear the end of it if he got better marks than me - which he won't."

"So what should I take? What goes with Care of Magical Creatures?"

Erin put down her book and gestured for him to pass her his sheet. She closed her eyes and tapped the paper with her wand, crossing the box it landed on and handing it in.

Teddy was horrified. "What the hell have you put me down for?"

Erin smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Teddy leapt to his feet and, crashing into Tom who was about to return to his seat, dragged his best friend by his sleeve to the front of the room.

"Dad! Dad! You've got to give me my sheet."

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "I wondered why you were taking Arithmancy. I didn't think it was your thing."

Teddy made a face. "It's _not_. Erin thinks she's funny."

He frowned, pressing his lips together. "What would you take?"

Lupin shrugged. "Play to your strengths. Creatures is a good option for you. Muggle Studies is rather pointless. If you have any questions, you can ask your Grandmother. Arithmancy and Divination aren't really you. That leaves Ancient Runes." He smiled warmly. "You see? All it takes is a little logic."

Tom smiled sadly. "I still think we should have done Muggle Studies."

Both Lupin and his son rolled their eyes and Tom shook his head, more than a little alarmed.

"You pair freak me out big time."


	5. In which Teddy gets a taste for mischief

**Disclaimer: See Prologue.**

**A/N: Talk about neglect. I'm sorry. Everything just started happening at once.**

**A/N: Oh, and I'm not going to write chapters for Galatea. I'd like to think no-one hates her because she's such a lovely human being - therein lies the problem, she's just too nice for me to let bad things happen to her.**

_December 23__rd__ 2009. Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory. 02:15 (1__st__ year)_

"Just go to sleep."

"I _can't_," Teddy protested. "Listen, Tom, I get this all the time, okay? So just leave it. I can deal with it."

Tom yawned. "Yeah. That's why you were screaming in your sleep."

"Just leave it," Teddy warned. "Leave me alone."

"But I don't understand why you want to go on a bloody moonlit hike," said Tom, sitting up in bed. "Is this what you do every time you get a nightmare? Walk it off in the pitch dark? Nice one. No wonder you're so jumpy."

Teddy sighed. "You don't understand. It's not just any nightmare. I keep having the same one. I've had it every couple of months since I was four. It's not a big deal."

Tom scoffed. "If I'd been having the same nightmare for seven years, I'd say it was a pretty big deal."

"Shut up, Collins. You don't even know what you're talking about."

Tom shrugged, deeply affected by this slight and the fact that his alleged best friend wouldn't divulge his thoughts. "I would if you'd tell me," he muttered darkly.

"Look, I keep seeing this girl, okay? I don't know who she is but she's with my Dad and she leans over me and touches my hair. Sometimes I wake up and I think she's in the room with me, Tom. It's like I can feel her, but I can't ever see her. She pulled my Dad away and I keep screaming for him to come back, to turn round, to notice me, anything for God's sake! But he doesn't and she keeps pulling him away from me. I'm scared. Sometimes I need to leave the room to know that she's not hovering over me or hiding in the shadows."

Tom shivered involuntarily. "Jesus, Ted."

"Yeah, I know. Now do you see why I have to go for a walk?"

Tom swung his legs out of bed. "Where are we going then?"

Teddy frowned. "We? _I'm _going to my Dad's office."

"Your Dad's gone home for the holidays."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I know that. His fireplace is connected to the one at home. I'm going home."

Tom's eyes widened. "What shall I say if McGonagall wonders where you are?"

"She won't," Teddy assured him. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Easy for you to say. I'm going with you. At least as far as your Dad's office. You're not leaving me in the room alone now. Not after telling me about that girl."

Teddy sighed. "All right, but be quick. She's not a girl anyway. She's a woman. She's not as old as my Dad, but she could be my Mum's age, I guess. Maybe my Mum's a bit old to be her age too, to be honest. I don't know how old she is. I can't describe it."

"What does she look like?" Tom asked, closing the door behind him. "Is she ugly?"

Teddy shook his head furiously. "She's beautiful. She's got these lovely shiny dark curls and, like, chocolate coloured eyes. Her skin glows. She's just…wow."

Tom nodded. "And she just strokes your hair?"

Teddy sighed. "I know. I sound like a total crackpot but it's like I can feel her."

Tom fidgeted. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

"We shouldn't be talking at all," whispered Teddy. "Filch might hear."

"Like I care about Filch."

"Tom, my Dad's not here so you won't be sent to him. You'll go straight to McGonagall."

Tom said nothing and followed his best friend's lead to his father's office on the seventh floor.

The room was eerie without the whistle of the kettle and the fire burning in the grate, but Teddy was pleased to arrive there and lit the end of his wand.

"Whoa," whispered Tom. "Where did you learn that?"

Teddy gawped. "In Charms class. Two days before the end of term."

"Oh. Oh yeah. I remember," said Tom in a manner that said he didn't.

The Floo powder was kept in a bright green pot on the mantelpiece for, Teddy assumed, this very reason. It was easily accessible and he knew that if his father had a genuine objection to what he was about to do, he would have hidden it better.

"Do you want to come?" he asked Tom. "You don't have to. I just thought you might not fancy the walk back on your own."

Tom frowned. "Won't your parents mind?"

Teddy shook his head. "You know how laid back my Dad is? Well, my Mum is just like him, but ten times more chill. Mum's never angry whereas Dad pretends to be cool, but has a total nervous breakdown if you drink milk straight from the bottle. He acts like it's ruined his life."

Tom grinned. "I think we should introduce him to my Mum. Then they could have fits together when we do it."

"Get in then," said Teddy. "Can we do this together?"

Tom shook his head. "I don't think so. My Mum never let me go with her when I was a kid even."

"That's not because of health and safety," said Teddy. "That's because you're annoying." He grinned. "Oh, and I live at Sleepy Cottage. Don't get out until you see me."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You know, I have used this before."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Teddy took a handful of powder and cast it into the grate. "Sleepy Cottage is a popular name. I just didn't want you ending up in the wrong cottage because it might be difficult to explain."

Ten agonising minutes later, Tom appeared in the fireplace of Sleepy Cottage and Teddy grinned at him.

"Come on," he whispered. "I want to show you my room." He frowned. "After I've seen my Dad. No, before. You can sleep on my bed. I'll have the floor. I don't mind."

Teddy's room was a spacious attic with a tall ceiling on the fourth floor. It was decorated as though it were a studio flat and Tom was awestruck.

"Your parents let you live like this? Man, they are so cool."

Teddy laughed quietly. "Yeah, they are…sometimes. Mostly, they just embarrass me. You have no idea what it's like going out with a thirty-six year old woman who thinks pig snouts are funny. Anyway, make yourself at home. I won't be long."

"Dad?"

Lupin mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep.

"Dad, I had the dream again."

Lupin sat up with a jolt. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Well, I _do_ live here, Dad."

"You said you were staying with Tom for the holidays. I've sent all your presents on now."

"I'm not staying long," Teddy admitted. "I just wanted to come home for a bit so I could go for a walk without getting detention."

Tonks sighed. "Can the two of you take this downstairs please?"

"Sure," said Teddy, beaming. "Oh, and Tom's in my room. Is that okay?"

Lupin said nothing, speechless.

* * *

"I thought you were staying with your friend."

Teddy made a face at his sister. "What's it to you?"

Mornings were always busy in Sleepy Cottage, but Tonks, displaying a worrying similarity to her mother, had insisted they all act as normal as humanly possible, polished the kitchen floor and even left the cooking to her husband who displayed far more aptitude in front of a cooker.

"Hello, Mrs. Lupin."

Tonks grinned. "It's Tonks."

"Sorry."

Tonks laughed. "Well, not really, but I hate my name and two Lupins would only confuse our friends. Remus isn't hugely fond of his first name either."

From the AGA, Lupin smiled ruefully. "Though I don't continue to insist that people not call me by it because it's perfectly ridiculous."

Tonks poked her tongue out behind his back.

"Don't make faces, Dora. Tom, how do you like your eggs?"

Startled, Tom stammered…"Er…I'll um…I'll have them as they come, Sir."

Lupin laughed, his smile lighting up his face and taking years off him. "I think, Tom, that in this sort of situation, you can call me Remus."

"Right. Okay. I'll remember that."

"This is Emma," said Teddy, taking the seat opposite his sister.

Emma beamed, her smile an exact replica of her father's. "Teddy doesn't stop talking about you in his letters."

"Shut up, Pipsqueak."

Lupin glanced at him, his eyebrows so high that they disappeared beneath his fringe. "If I were you, Ted, I would remember I was already in a whole world of trouble before I started picking fights."

Teddy glowered at his smug sister.

"And if you provoke him, young lady, you'll be grounded for more days than you can count to."

"What did I even do? You can't punish me for school stuff when I'm at home."

"Ted, you were wandering around at night, you broke into my office, you left school grounds without permission. You had better pray to every God you know of that you're back before anyone notices you've left because I'm not lying for you."

"Relax. Who's going to look."

Lupin only looked at him. "The sooner you stop talking, the sooner you can finish your breakfast and get back. Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"Nah, Tom would be on his own."

Tom shifted awkwardly. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"Yes you do," said Teddy. "It's Christmas for heaven's sake. Besides, it's snowing in Scotland and there's no-one to tell us to shut up."

Tom grinned.

"_If _you get away with this, I don't want either of you even thinking about it again. The Floo connection is supposed to remain unknown to my students."

"Dad," said Teddy, his hand on his heart, "it is a secret myself and one hundred and eleven of my closest friends will take to our graves."

Lupin did not laugh.

* * *

"That," said Tom, as they closed the door of Lupin's office behind them, "was the coolest thing we've ever done."

"Where are we going tonight then?" asked Teddy, his eyes bright.

Tom shrugged. "I don't know, but I've always wanted to see the kitchens."

Teddy grinned. "You're on!"


	6. In which Erin comforts

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**A/N: That awkward moment when you haven't updated for three months…**

_January 8__th__ 2012. Gryffindor common room. 18:20 (3__rd__ year)._

"Is he all right?"

Tom Collins' Queen smashed his opponent's chess set, evidently on the rampage. He ignored the grieved second year's protests and turned to Galatea Nettles who sat in the crimson armchair beside him, biting her nails and glancing at the steps leading to the Boys Dormitory.

He shrugged. "I don't give a shit."

Galatea frowned deeply. "Whether you've had a falling out or not, he's still your best friend."

"Bullshit. Best friends don't speak to each other like that." He turned to the second year who was picking up the remnants of her chess set. "Hurry up."

"You know," said Galatea, "you don't have to be such a miserable sod."

"Oh, but I play the part so well."

Erin almost glided over to the fireplace where Tom was gloating and Galatea had resorted to homework. She raised her eyebrows at the first year who had taken her favourite seat - and promptly vacated it - and fell into it with the grace of a Hollywood actress playing the fainting damsel.

"If I have to do _one_ more detention with Loveland, I will murder him." Though there was little love lost between Erin McCormack and her Transfiguration teacher, this outburst was unexpected. "Who the hell does he think he is? _Teddy_ doesn't get detention. Teddy was just as involved as I was, but oh no! Teddy has got for a father, Loveland's BFF." She growled. "Do you know what he's making me do? I'm playacting secretary for him. He's dictating a whole textbook to me and I'm writing it down in my very best handwriting. Patronising prick!"

Galatea made sympathetic noises.

"Where _is_ our fearless leader anyway?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Dorm. Moping again."

The crease in Erin's forehead deepened. "Did he never tell you what that was about?"

"Couldn't give a damn," muttered Tom. "Tia, fancy losing at chess?"

"No thank you."

"Erin?" Tom glanced toward her empty seat. "Where'd she go? That girl moves like a ghost." He caught sight of her approaching the stairs to the Boys Dormitories. "Erin!" He darted to her side, his speed now school legend. "Erin, what the hell are you doing?"

"Thomas, he's had a face like a slapped arse since we came back to school. He's snapped at us all, he's acted like people don't exist and he's downright miserable. I think it's about time someone asked him why. Excuse me."

Tom stepped out of her way, his jaw dropping further with every step she took.

"The stairs are covered in cobwebs for girls."

Erin turned to him and grinned. "You seriously think I'm afraid of a couple of fake spiders? Get real, Collins."

Reaching the door that read '_Third Years_', Erin knocked lightly. She was indifferent to Teddy's attractiveness. He could be lying naked in bed waiting for her and she would not bat an eyelid, but the other boys were a different situation entirely. She wouldn't like to walk in on Xavier or Marius or Alistair. Especially Tom. Thank goodness he at least was downstairs creaming some unsuspecting first year with a chess set he had owned since he was seven.

"All right, that's it. I'm coming in."

There was no answer. She remembered seeing Alistair Valentine on the Quidditch Pitch not long ago. That would explain his absence. She determined it safe to enter the lion's den.

'Safe' was not quite the word, she thought, as she stood in an empty room.

"Teddy?"

No answer came. Erin sighed and began the laborious process of determining behind which curtains he would be hiding from her. She didn't like to rip curtains open. She had absolutely no desire to see what went on behind most of those curtains. Tentatively, she opened the drawer of the bedside cabinet next to the window. It contained Droobles chewing gum, a pocket watch that ran two hours slow and Chocolate Frog cards. This, evidently, was the drawer of one Thomas Collins.

Well, she thought, it couldn't hurt to have a little nose through it.

He evidently read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ for pleasure. It was a well thumbed copy with his frenzied scribblings adorning almost every page. _How to Train Your Kneazle_ was also a clear favourite of his.

She closed the drawer and headed to the bed beside his which she was sure belonged to Teddy. Smiling at her own genius as she recognised a seemingly ancient and battered piece of parchment poking out of the drawer.

"Surprise, Sucker!"

The bed was empty and Erin visibly deflated. She frowned and closed the curtains as a sudden flash of inspiration came upon her. She knocked the bathroom door, her fists thundering against the creaking wood.

"Jesus Christ! I'll be out in a minute." Teddy flung open the door, his auburn hair sticking out in all directions and his silver eyes dulled to storm cloud grey with defeat. "Er…the fuck?" He raised his eyebrows and Erin smiled back at him.

"You thought spiders were going to keep me away?"

"Well, no, but I could have been anybody."

Erin sighed. "Valentine's playing Quidditch, my dear cousin Marius is in detention and Xavier Patrick plainly doesn't wash so that didn't leave much doubt in my mind." Her smile faded. "Ted, we need to talk."

Teddy frowned. "What about?"

"_You_ need to talk and someone needs to listen, Ted. Today that someone is me."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "All right. Come in." He closed the bathroom door behind her and Erin glanced around the room, her expression one of mild confusion.

"Do you regularly converse in bathrooms?"

"Yes. It's less suspicious when you lock the door."

Erin nodded. "True. I hadn't thought of that."

Teddy smiled grimly. "Well, there has to be one plus to living with Lupin."

"So this is about your dad?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows and said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"What happened over Christmas?" asked Erin, sitting on the edge of the bath.

"It happened before I was even born, Erin." He slumped against the wall and ran a hand through his fringe. It didn't seem like the right time to remind him this was a gesture he had inherited from his father and so Erin bit her tongue.

"Before you were born? Then what's it got to do with you?"

"Everything. I had to forgive him because it all came out on Christmas Eve. I mean, I _think_ he loves me. I don't think it should matter whether my Dad loves me at my age but it _does_, Erin."

Erin patted the space beside her and reached for Teddy's hand, pulling him into position. "Of course it does. Why would you think he doesn't love you, Ted? He's crazy about you. Anyone can see that."

Teddy smiled sadly. "Why did he walk out on me then?"

Erin gawped. "What?"

"When my Mum was pregnant, he buggered off. He said he meant to come back but it was nearly a month before he showed up at my Grandmother's place." He bit his nails. "See, I've been doing a bit of detective work. It's amazing what pretending you know everything can do to loosen people's tongues."

Erin crossed the room and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Ted, I don't know what to say. I mean, he _did_ come back. He's a sweet man. He's clever and he's funny and he stands up for what's right. I like him. I can't think of anybody who'd say otherwise."

Teddy glowered. "No. Neither can I."

Erin sighed sadly. "Ted, I actually think you're very lucky. My Dad left the house one night before I was born too and mine never came back."

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "You don't have a dad? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Erin shook her head. "But my brothers have pretty much always done his job. I was an accident. I think that's pretty obvious. My brothers and sisters are all a lot older than me. I don't think Mum thought she could get pregnant when she had me. Cara, that's my eldest sister, is sixteen years older than me. Even the twins are ten years older." She laughed pathetically. "And then there's me. Mum says my dad never even knew she was pregnant."

Teddy frowned. "So why'd he leave?"

Erin took a deep breath. "The Death Eaters wanted him. He said 'No' and from what I can gather, people just didn't _say_ 'No' to Voldemort. We've never found his body." The tears welled in her electric blue eyes. "I always wanted a dad. I wanted to know what mine would have been like. Cara tells me stories about him, but she misses him and I always feel guilty because I _can't_ miss him."

Teddy smiled sadly at her. "Erin, I'm sorry. I'm such a callous bastard."

"Great Heavens, no you're not. You just need to realise how lucky you are." She wiped her eyes. "Oh and not a word of that leaves this bathroom. I was _not_ crying, all right?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Teddy offered her a smile. "Tissue?"

"Thanks." Erin sniffed. "What are you still doing here? Get to your dad's office. I don't think I'm the one you should be talking to."

Teddy got to his feet and hovered beside the door, biting his lip. "Sure you're going to be all right?"

"I'm fine."

Teddy crossed the dormitory and reached into his bedside cabinet. "Well, look, have some chocolate anyway. Dad says it's good for this sort of thing."

Erin laughed, tears still streaming. "How you can't like him when you're practically a clone is beyond me."

"I _do_ like him. I _love _him. It's just been a bit difficult thinking that he doesn't love _me_. Listen, Erin, thanks. If you ever want to talk about it-"

"I'll sew my lips together. Now get a move on."


	7. In which Tom has a very merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**A/N: Where have I been? My apologies. Thank you, if you're reading this, for sticking with it.**

_December 24__th__ 2015 (7__th__ year) Gryffindor common room. 11:00._

It was early yet, but the fire was already roaring in the grate. Erin made herself comfortable in front of it with a well-thumbed copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ which she had borrowed from the library in her first year and never returned.

The snow was beginning to fall thick and fast outside. She gave the windowpane a cursory glance and returned to the section on the Hawkshead Attacking Formation.

The door clicked softly as the intruder meticulously closed it so as not to bother her.

"Ted?"

"How did you know it was me?"

Erin's eyes did not leave the page. "You were quiet." She gestured for him to sit, still scanning the text. "Maybe you and Tom could try a couple of these. If we could get you to perfect the Dopplebeater Defence, it could be a pretty useful little move."

Teddy rolled his eyes. Since Erin McCormack had been made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she had become a girl obsessed. Teddy couldn't help but think it was just like his father to pick the one player who would work the other six to death.

"Erin, can we have a Quidditch free day today?"

She snapped the book shut and pursed her lips.

Teddy grinned at her and reached into his satchel. "Happy birthday."

The present was wrapped as Teddy's always were. The edges were straight, the bow was exactly centre positioned, and he had not used half a roll of cello-tape.

"Thanks, Ted. Do you mind if I keep this for later?"

"Not at all."

It had become a tradition to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays to see in Erin's birthdays, which were otherwise largely ignored by her mother who was every year engaging in a desperate bid for a nice normal Christmas just like everyone else would be having.

Somewhat selfishly, it also allowed Teddy to escape his father's Catholic family and their love of Charades.

Erin, who had become paranoid about attention on Christmas Eve, had gradually got used to the idea of her friends, with the aid of Teddy's prized possession, choosing an abandoned room, attempting to find it in the dark, and throwing a very small and very exclusive party inside it so as not to disturb anyone else who had chosen to stay for their holiday.

Once coaxed round to the idea, a plight which involved heavy exaggeration and a dash of emotional blackmail on Teddy's part, Lupin had been persuaded to provide fairy lights and a meagre portion of Butterbeer each. This year, they had been upgraded to Firewhiskey and Teddy was already beginning to have serious worries for Tom's liver.

"It's going to be a good night, I think."

Erin grinned. "What are we doing?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Now that would be telling."

* * *

_December 24__th__ 2014. Abandoned room. Gryffindor Tower. 23:59_

"We should be in bed," Tom slurred.

Erin shrugged. "Go then. You don't need Teddy to tuck you in, do you?"

Tom turned to find his best friend's face mashed into one of the desks he had removed from the pile in the corner to fashion an oddly shaped table.

"Probably just as well that I don't."

Erin took a swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey Teddy had 'found' in his father's office. Lupin's note was still attached to the side. Tom squinted to read it and immediately snatched it from Erin.

"It says not to drink all of it."

Erin frowned. "Where?"

Tom pointed at the tiny italic loops adorning a frayed piece of parchment on the bottle.

_Finish this bottle and your mother will kill you. _

_If she gets to you before I do._

Erin tore it off and took another swig.

"Where now?"

Tom sniggered quietly beside her. "Fair enough."

"It's weird," Erin croaked, the burning sensation at the back of her throat affecting her voice.

"I love how you say your Rs," said Tom. "You sound like a cat when you whisper them."

Erin made a face. "The fuck?"

"You sound like you're purring."

"Piss off."

Tom grinned.

"_That's_ weird," she said, nodding in his direction.

Tom frowned. "What is?"

"Your face."

He sighed. "Are we really going down this road?"

Erin clicked her tongue and nudged him. "No, really. When you smile in the dark, it sort of freaks me out because all I can see is your teeth."

Tom laughed. "Shut up, you racist bitch."

Erin took her third swig in about as many minutes and finally set down the bottle. "I didn't say I didn't like it. I said it sort of freaks me out." She reached for the Firewhiskey and slumped toward the stone floor.

"Hey, whoa." Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "Now sit there."

The room was cold and Tom wished he had elected to sit on a chair, but the steps next to the window gave him a view of the lake, glistening in the moonlight. The lights twinkled in the far corner, bathing Teddy's makeshift table in pale yellow light, but obscuring most of the room.

"This is nice, isn't it?"

Tom smiled. "Yeah. As birthdays go, how does this one compare?"

Erin laughed softly. "Easily the best one yet."

"Even though you've only got me for company now Teddy's comatose and Tia's buggered off to bed?"

Erin frowned slightly. "I don't dislike you, Tom. I like you very much."

Tom smiled grimly. "That's not the impression I've been getting lately."

Erin sighed. "Do you really need me to spell out why?" Without waiting for an answer, she addressed the stone steps at her feet. "I was jealous. I still am a bit."

"Of Emma?"

It was a statement, not a question, but Tom spared her dignity by pretending it was.

Erin jerked her head, refusing to nod. "That's why I've been spending so much time obsessing over Quidditch. If I can't do it in any other way, I'll smash her on the pitch."

Tom frowned. "Because of _me_? Erin, Jesus Christ, _why_?"

Erin retched, leaning forward. "I'm not going to be sick. Let go of my hair."

Tom dropped her waist-length ebony hair and allowed her to hide behind it.

"Seriously, she's fourteen. Okay, so she's an insanely brilliant Seeker and the youngest Quidditch Captain ever. Okay, so she's a good-looking girl. Okay, so she's scarily clever. But she's fourteen. Give the kid a break and act your age."

Erin sniffed and let out a strangled sob.

"And do you know why we broke up after about five days? It's because there is a hell of a difference between a pretty girl and a damn sexy woman, and whatever anyone says about you, Erin, there can be no denying that you are a damn sexy woman."

Erin's head shot up. Her electric blue eyes shone in the darkness.

"And the fact is that even if you're a bitch to a teenage girl and even if you work me until I'm half-dead every night in all weathers on that Quidditch pitch, you're the girl I would sell my soul to be with."

Her kiss was unpracticed. Her lips were hard and clamped in position. It was not the most pleasant Tom would ever receive, but he thought now might be a bad time to mention that Teddy's kid sister was also a better kisser.

Erin pulled away almost immediately, gasping for breath. "Sorry. That was awful."

Tom, who heartily agreed, shook his head. "Make your lips soft."

Erin frowned, bewildered. "I don't understand."

"Just relax your entire face."

He cupped her cheek in his cold hands, pulling her closer until he thought he could count her eyelashes. Her chest, pressed up against his, heaved and he felt her heart hammer. The pad of his thumb idly traced patterns on her cheek.

"Tom," she whispered, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Tom lowered his forehead and knocked it gently against hers. "_I_ do. I think it's my best idea yet."

"Well, considering your last one was to fly topless as a distraction technique, I might have to agree."

"Stop ruining my moment." He poked his tongue out at her. "Most girls would be all aflutter, but not Erin McCormack, oh no. She's too busy planning her next strategy on the pitch."

Erin smirked. "I think once you kiss me, I can safely say I won't give a shit about Quidditch."

"Bringing a whole new meaning to taking one for the team."

Erin raised an eyebrow and Tom retaliated with a smug smile.

His lips curved into a soft smile as they moved against Erin's. She allowed him to kiss her, unresponsive until she had learned enough of his movements. Her arms snaked around his neck, her long fingers coiling around his jet black curls.

"I'll just go to bed, I think."

Erin leapt away and straightened her skirt, shuffling further along the step.

"Cheers, Ted. Nice one." Tom glared at him.

Teddy winced. "Sorry."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You bloody well will be."

"Right. Well, goodnight. Merry Christmas." Teddy took down the lights. "Don't take it to my dorm room, all right? Just let me beg that of you."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You _always_ forget a silencing charm. It's bad enough having to listen to you wank, but shagging our best friend? No way."

Erin gawped. "Oi, you cheeky bastard!"

"So when you shag your ginger girlfriend and _you _forget, that's all right, is it?"

Teddy frowned. "When have I ever let you hear that stuff?"

"One of these days, it's going to happen," said Tom, "and you're never going to live it down."

Teddy winked back and closed the door gently behind him.

"Bloody lucky I like him. He's such a cocky little prick.," said Tom, grinning.

Erin laughed. "So are you if you think you're going to need a silencing charm."

Tom beckoned her closer. "Well, Miss McCormack, I'm afraid that even after a remark like that, there's no cure. I think I might just have to kiss you."

"I think I might just have to let you."

On reflection, Erin thought, as she climbed into bed and tried not to wake Galatia, her eighteenth birthday just might have been the best of her life.


	8. In which Teddy uncovers

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**A/N: Oooh, this is awkward. I have so many other things I should be updating but my workload has been crazy and this was something I wanted to come back to. Massive thanks to Mibamonster. I don't think I replied to all of your reviews and your last one especially, was really appreciated. **

**A/N: A summer holiday chapter to celebrate Wales' heat wave. I was also asked about the aftermath of 'Sugar and Spice' and this sort of deals with it.**

_July 30__th__ 2011. Sleepy Cottage. 10:15_

Tom fanned himself with his spare hand. He shot cold air from his mouth to his forehead, but it was futile resistance against the sun. He groaned.

Teddy laughed. "Don't be such a wuss. What's the matter with you?"

Tom leaned against the whitewashed walls of the garden shed, breathing a sigh of relief in the shade. "Next year," he said, glaring at his best friend, "you're coming to Liverpool. I feel like I'm in the Belgian Congo out here."

Teddy rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You're just not used to wide open spaces. We don't get much shade here out in the countryside. You'll get used to it."

"If I get heatstroke-"

"Tom, don't be such a girl. Come on. We're going to go over the fence and down to the-"

"Mummy says you have to take me with you."

Teddy swung round and aimed a filthy glare at his sister. "No. No way."

Emma smiled smugly and patted her dress down. "She did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did so, did so, did so!"

Teddy crossed his arms. "When?"

"Last week," said Emma, indignant. She copied him, infuriating her brother further.

"Right, that's it. I'm asking her. Come on, Tom." Teddy stormed back to the cottage, Emma running to keep up with him.

"Mum!"

"Mum!"

"Emma, stop it."

"MUMMY!"

"Emma, stop it. You don't want to see her, I do."

"I do so want to see her."

Teddy growled in frustration. "All right, fine. You talk to Mum and me and Tom will get going."

"No," Emma whined.

The kitchen door swung open and both fell into stunned silence.

"Where's Mum?" asked Teddy.

"Your mother's gone into work. She asked me to come because she said she needed some peace and quiet. Can _I_ help?"

Emma ran to her grandmother and flung her arms around her neck. "Grammy, Mummy said that Teddy had to do things with me in the holidays because he goes away and he doesn't come home when Daddy does and I'm always on my own and-"

Emma Lupin Sr. shushed her. "Darling, stop. Now breathe. You're getting hysterical." She looked over the top of Emma's head and raised an eyebrow in Teddy's direction.

"And I have. I _will_. I cleared it with Mum - and Dad will back me up because he was there. She said because Tom was here, she'd keep Emma busy."

Mrs. Lupin frowned slightly. "All right." She held Emma at arms length. "I'm going to show you how to make butterfly cakes." She got to her feet and tied an apron round her waist. "Are you boys still here?"

Teddy grinned. "Cheers, Nana."

"You mind you stay in the garden," she called after them.

Teddy made a face, but he smiled as he turned to Tom. "The garden's massive anyway. My grandparents used to keep chickens and the coop is a bit creepy, so we won't go there. We can go down by the stream though."

Tom nodded. "OK."

"I wanted to take you along the cliffs because they're amazing, but we'll have to wait for my dad to be back before I can do that. My mother goes mental because she thinks I'm clumsy."

Tom bit back his smile, but said nothing.

"What? What's that look for?"

Tom shrugged. "What look?"

"Shut up, Tom, or I'll push you off them."

The banks of the stream sloped softly downward. Someone, Teddy suspected his grandmother, had planted foxgloves there before he was even born. The sun was largely hidden behind the apple trees that lined the end of the lawn, creating a dappled effect on the grassy embankment.

"This is my favourite place to go."

Tom gasped in awe. "You live in the most amazing place."

"Where do you live?"

Tom shook his head. "Nowhere like this. My garden is a window-box."

They sat on the bank and dangled their feet into the stream. Teddy only realised that a significant amount of time must have passed when the sun's position had changed and his arms had turned pink. He jumped.

"Have I burned?"

Tom turned to look at him, did a truly spectacular double take, and burst into hysterics. "You look like a strawberry blancmange."

Teddy glared at him. "Fantastic." He sighed and got to his feet. "I know you can't burn so you don't know how much pain I am going to be in when I try to go to sleep tonight, and given that, I'm going to try to ignore you laughing at me." He winced. "I need after-sun." He hobbled back toward the cottage, Tom sniggering beside him all the way.

"Tom, I'm serious."

"I know it hurts. My dad burns too. You just look like such a tit."

"Cheers, mate."

Teddy collapsed onto the bench underneath the kitchen window and moaned.

"What? What's wrong?" Mrs. Lupin, whose hair had once been jet black, blew the steel grey wisps of hair out of her eyes and leaned past the sink. "God in Heaven, boy, _look_ at you!" She clicked her tongue and pursed her lips (about as close to furious as she ever got) before letting out a sigh. "Get _in_ here."

Teddy titled his head back until he could look at her. "I can morph my skin. If you don't tell my dad I burned, I won't tell him that you got stains all over his last clean apron."

"Ooh, you are _just _like your father," she hissed. "At least let me put some cream on it. Thank God you were wearing your t-shirt."

Tom grinned. "Yeah, pray God for small mercies because you wouldn't catch me rubbing it in your back for you."

Teddy smiled sarcastically at him, but his eye was quickly caught by the rose bed. The light danced on the small gold object and Teddy, momentarily forgetting his pain, leaped from his seat, crawling across the flowerbed on his hands and knees.

He held up a gold ring engraved with the words 'Chun a bheith léi mhaith liom a ligean ar an diabhal go hiomlán mé'.

"What do you suppose this means?" he asked, handing it to Tom.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping Gandalf doesn't turn the corner any time soon."

Teddy peered at it, his eyes squinting in an attempt to decipher the engraving. His fingers closed around it and he got to his feet, slipping the ring into his pocket.

"Teddy?"

"Coming, Nana." He smiled at Tom, nodded toward the cottage and sprinted into the kitchen. He stopped and winced. "Remind me not to run."

Tom tried to suppress his smile. "Well, at least you didn't trip this time."

"Oh, bugger off!"

Emma, sitting at the kitchen table eating butterfly cakes, giggled. Teddy threw her a murderous glare.

"Nana?"

Mrs. Lupin hummed, her head buried deep in a cupboard.

"We found something in the garden."

"Oh yes?"

Teddy rolled the ring around the table, frowning at it. He was pleased that Emma was looking at it as though he had found the Holy Grail. Her eyes followed it, her jaw slightly dropped.

"That's really pretty," she whispered.

Mrs. Lupin turned to the table and attempted to inspect it. She sighed softly. "Ted, stop playing with it. I can't see."

Teddy, shocked at hearing his birth name from her lips, wordlessly handed it to his grandmother and studied her facial expression carefully.

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask your mum. She's very good with languages."

Teddy wrinkled his nose. "Really? Mum? Good at languages?"

Mrs. Lupin nodded, smiling at him. "Your dad used to pull the same face. His dad told him I used to be a dancer and I will swear before the Holy Mother, he pulled exactly the same face." She rolled her eyes. "The trouble with boys is that they think their mothers are only ever any good at baking cakes."

Teddy snorted. "Yeah right. No fear on that score. I know who wears the pants and who bakes rhubarb crumble, Nan."

* * *

"So what is it?"

Tom and Teddy had waylaid Tonks almost as soon as she walked through the door. She was wearing her uniform, had not even had chance to take off her coat, and today's platinum blonde hair was still pinned back in a band.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Hello, Mum. How was your day? Hello, Ted. Lovely, thank you. How was yours?" She held out her hand. "Let me see it then."

Teddy, who hadn't let his discovery out of his sight all afternoon, handed her the ring and bit his lip.

"Is it priceless?" asked Tom, barely containing his excitement.

"If it is, just remember who found it," Teddy reminded him.

"It's Gaelic, I think." Tonks frowned at it. "I can't make it out. Sorry, boys. You can ask your dad tomorrow, Ted. He might know more about it. I mean, it _is_ his house. He might even be able to tell you a bit about it, I don't know."

Teddy nodded. He knew tonight was a full moon and, though he had three hours of sunlight until his father kissed his family goodbye, his father would not be in the best of moods, Teddy thought he might try his luck.

Lupin was to be found in his study, a small and square room on the second floor which Teddy had rejected in favour of the attic. He was deeply engrossed in a thick and battered paperback, but he smiled when Teddy knocked on his door, dragging Tom along.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if you could help us?"

Teddy almost immediately regretted going to his father. Lupin's face was haggard. There were bags under his eyes.

"We'll see. What do you need help with?"

Teddy licked his lips and pulled the ring from his pocket. "I found this in the garden," he said as he laid it carefully on his father's desk.

Lupin said nothing. He stared intently at it.

"Mum said it's Gaelic, but-"

Lupin refused to meet his eyes. "It says, 'To be with her, I'd let the devil take me whole'."

"You read Gaelic."

Lupin shook his head. "I asked her what it meant," he said, more to himself than his audience. He looked up at his son, his eyes blazing with fury. "Where did you get this?"

Teddy took a step back, his eyes widening in fear. He had never been on the receiving end of his father's wrath before. He'd been in trouble, but he'd sweet-talk his way out of it before it got this far.

"I…I found it," he stammered, blushing. "It was…in…in the garden."

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "I know it was in the garden. When did you find it?"

"This afternoon. Dad, I don't-"

"Where?"

"In the roses outside the window."

Lupin nodded slowly. He pocketed Teddy's find and stalked out of the room.

Tom shifted his weight awkwardly. "Look, maybe I should-"

Teddy shook his head. "Don't go home. He's just being a dick. Mum will sort him out. He gets like this a lot." He was more alarmed than he let Tom realise. "Come on. I can't believe the bastard took it."

Tom grinned. "It's definitely priceless."

Teddy managed a faint smile. "Oh, definitely, yeah." He was grabbed by the elbow on his way out and dragged up a flight of stairs into his attic bedroom, protesting all the way.

"What?" he hissed as his father slammed the door behind them.

"Do _not_ call me a bastard in front of your friends."

"If you don't like it, don't eavesdrop."

Teddy immediately regretted answering back. His father looked as though he might like to push him out of the window. Instead, Lupin yanked at a drawer Teddy had never managed to prise open and knelt on the floor. He rummaged through boxes until he found what he was looking for and held up a photograph.

Teddy studied it, conscious of his father's eyes on him. They stood there in silence, glaring at each other.

Teddy hissed. "Fuck." He shook.

"What? What is it?"

"The girl in my nightmares."

Lupin smiled softly. "Get your hands off the film. You'll smudge it." He pointed at the girl whose arms were wrapped around him. They were both in their teens. Teddy could see the lake in the background. "Her name was Anna Lovett." He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "This was her wedding ring. I've been looking for it since I was twenty. I went through a period, and your grandmother will tell you this, where I practically dug up the garden looking for it. It looked like an excavation site."

Teddy gawped. "Wedding ring?"

Lupin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "She didn't marry _me_. She died here protecting me. She flung her wedding ring into my garden and walked straight into a curse. I was in love with her for about ten years even after she died." He winced. "Doubtless you are about to tell me I need a life."

Teddy shook his head. "I didn't know. You never said anything. I thought it might have been really old."

"I'm sorry. I reacted badly. I'm just-"

Teddy nodded. "I know. It's that time of the month."

Lupin sighed. "You make me feel thirteen. You call me a 'dick' and go on about monthlies. I should be thanking you actually." He pulled his son into his arms and whispered into his ebony coloured hair. "Maybe I'm just jealous you found it in two minutes and I've been looking for over twenty years." He pulled away and handed Teddy the ring he had found. "Call it closure. I don't want it anymore. You keep it."

* * *

When his father had knocked back the final dose of Wolfsbane and locked himself in the cellar, Teddy called his best friend out into the garden.

"So what is it?"

"It's a wedding ring."

Tom's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? What are we going to do with it?"

Teddy frowned. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and rolled it around his fingers. It had caused him a decent amount of trouble and it obviously disturbed his father a great deal. "I think I might just put it back in the rose bush actually, Tom."


End file.
